Naruto: Tougen Yaiba
by Hollow Dragon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy. He is the only one that can save the Elemental Countries from Akatsuki. But how can he do that when he can't even save himself? AU, Naru/OC ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy. He is the only one that can save the Elemental Countries from Akatsuki. But how can he do that when he can't even save himself?

Hey readers! If you think I should continue this fanfic, please send me a message. I want to thank my friends in real life as well as online for being with me through thick and thin. You inspire me to write my best every day. Ok, here's a sneak preview of my new story: **Naruto: Tougen Yaiba.**

As a demon container, Naruto had been called many things. Monster, demon, the list goes on. But to some he was called friend. The only thing he dreaded was telling his friends that he was the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

After what had happened when he got back from failing to retrieve Sasuke, he had started to wonder if being Hokage was all he wanted. Sure, it would make people recognize him, but he truly just wanted to know what love felt like. What Sakura had said was a slap in the face to him.

_**Flashback to two hours earlier:**_

Kakashi had just reached the hospital when Sakura ran out.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi gave her a sad look. "Ask Naruto."

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?"

Naruto weakly looked up at her. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't stop him.."

"WHAT?!? You promised me! You probably didn't even try to stop him! After all he's done for you, you still don't try to help him!"

"Sakura! That's enough." Kakashi said menacingly.

"Now I see why the village hates you, you're nothing but a... a demon!"

Naruto stiffened. "That must be why my mother always told me to stay away from you. It's because you're just a bakemono!"

"Sakura! I said that's enough! Now leave if you can't see past your own stupidity!!"

Naruto shoved Kakashi away and ran down the road. He didn't ever want to stop.

_I should have known she would never love me,_ He thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cannot believe I haven't updated this for almost two years now, how times flies, yeesh. I finally actually updated! :O Mah muse is at it again. Here's the actual first chapter of **Naruto: Tougen Yaiba**! Almost two pages of chapter! Enjoy! Review if you don't understand something or just want to comment on the story.. (Flamers not welcome, but constructive criticism would be cool).

This chapter may be a bit short, but they'll progressively get a significant deal longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything copyrighted belonging to it, So lawyers, don't hurts me. (or no candy for you)

_Naruto: Thoughts_

_Flashback_

_**Naruto.. - Strange voice**_ : You'll learn who this is in a chapter or two.. or guess what it is here.

_**The following evening...**_

A single figure walked along the desolate road. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Now even Sakura-chan hates me..." He shivered against the cold that was permeating the air. _It sure is cold tonight._

Naruto thought for a moment, his blond tresses blowing every which way. _Why did you leave Sasuke? To become stronger? It won't be true strength if you don't fight to protect your precious people..._

_Flashback (don't worry, it's a short one)_

_"When a person...has something important they want to protect... that's when they become truly strong"_

_"Can you understand? Not having a dream... Not being needed by anyone... the pain of merely being alive?"_

_End flashback_

_I understand it well Haku, more then you could ever have known. _Naruto looked down at some ants carrying food to an anthill. To share with their queen, no doubt.

_"I'm gonna be Hokage!"_

_"I'll never give up, it's my nindo, my ninja way." _The words rang hollowly in his ears, a stark contrast to how they usually made him feel inside. He no longer knew if he wanted to be Hokage or not. _What does it mean to truly be a Hokage... wait... the old man!_

Naruto decided to go visit the late Hokage's grave, he hadn't been there since the day of the funeral. About ten minutes later when Naruto reached his grave, he noticed an engraving he had missed from before. It read:

_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

_What does that mean? _Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Hmm... ah well, I'll think about it later, _

There was suddenly a small bright blue light flying in the sky right above him.

_What the hell is that ... Wait... could it be a shooting star? _Naruto thought for a moment, then nodded to himself. _I wish... I could become stronger. To protect this village, to protect the people precious to me... _

All the sudden the ground starting rumbling, pitching Naruto off his feet.

Naruto dusted himself off. _I didn't know shooting stars ever crashed into land when you wished on them. I should go check this out, maybe I'm supposed to find it for my wish to come true._

Naruto walked off, searching for where the light in the sky had fallen.

Naruto had no idea the amount of trouble the thing that fell from the heavens would put him through...

He saw a glinting object sunk into the ground. Naruto walked towards it, but felt a sense of foreboding, almost as if something was warning him against finding out what the object was...

Naruto reached out to grab something that looked like a handle or hilt of some weapon.

"Is this... a sword? Why is this out here!?"

_**Naruto**_

The word not only scared Naruto, he nearly wet himself in fright.

"What... was that?" Naruto whispered to himself. He then glanced back at the sword. _Could it have been that sword? Wait.. but that doesn't make sense, swords can't talk...right?_

_**I assure you child, I can speak quite well, thank you. **_The sword huffed at him.

"Gyaaah!" Naruto jumped and fell face first sprawled out on the ground.

"How did you hear that? I didn't even say it - out.... loud." Naruto trailed off near the end of his sentence. _I can't believe I'm talking to a sword, of all things._

_**What is that supposed to mean?**_

"Uh.... So what are you, anyway? I've never heard of any sword that could talk, or hear my thoughts."

_**I am.... the Tougen Yaiba...**_

"So...?"

_**You fool! do you not realize how I came to be here in the first place?**_

"Not really...."

_***Sigh* Well, kid, because you wished to become stronger, and for good reasons might I add... well... I've seen enough of your memories already that I'm surprised. Why would you protect this village when they've done so many horrible things to you?**_

"It's not their fault, they just fear what they don't understand." See, most people thought Naruto was a complete idiot, but this wasn't the case. He could just never get people to see the reason in his words, just because of his academy scores and pranks he pulled.

_**I see... well boy, I've made my decision.**_

"What... decision? What are you talking about?

_**From this day forward, I will teach you the ways of the blade. From now on.. you are my wielder, my master. I am your instrument. For destruction or for salvation, that is for you to decide...**_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Alright, this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I guess it got the job done. Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow night, I don't know when. So, tell me what you all think. Was it good, bad? Need less talky more slappy slappy? R&R.

So long for now!

Hollow Dragon


End file.
